El caballo del constructor
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores. - La muralla de Asgard está destruida, y los dioses necesitan edificar una nueva antes de que los gigantes ataquen. Un constructor se presenta frente al Consejo y asegura que él podrá hacerlo. Ellos aceptan a instancias de Loki, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que hay algo extraño en él...


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mitología nórdica y la franquicia Marvel.**

* * *

 **Un reto sobre mi personaje favorito de Marvel. No es difícil. Loki.**

 **Aún así, decidí hacer una mezcla entre el Loki de la película y el de la mitología. Tienen sus diferencias, pero los congenié en un solo personaje.**

 **Este fic es uno de los mitos de los nórdicos, sobre el nacimiento de Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas, montura de Odín, hijo de Loki.**

 **Espero que les interese.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.**_

* * *

La batalla entre los Aesir, dioses de la guerra, y los Vanir, dioses de la magia, había dejado desprotegida a Asgard, ciudad nórdica de los dioses Aesir. No tenían murallas, y sabían que los Jötunn, gigantes de la escarcha y el hielo, se estaban agrupando para atacar Asgard ahora que tenían oportunidad de invadir fácilmente. Ni aunque reunieran todos los obreros que tuvieran y trabajaran los dioses mismos, lograrían construir la muralla a tiempo. Tardarían años, y aunque el tiempo corre diferente en la tierra de los dioses, seguía siendo un período demasiado largo como para estar indefensos durante la construcción. Los gigantes no iban a esperar ni un segundo si veían la oportunidad, y una invasión de Jötunn no era tema para bromas, aún tratándose de guerreros experimentados en ello.

Reunieron al Consejo, no sólo una, sino tres veces, y la solución no aparecía. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa durante la tercera reunión, cuando Heimdall, vigilante del Bifrost, el puente de los mundos, mandó el aviso de que un forastero estaba acercándose a la puerta del palacio dorado. Corrieron todos a las ventanas, exceptuando a Odín, el rey Aesir, que se quedó sentado con el porte regio que lo caracterizaba. Él nunca se apresuraba, y se quedó en su trono esperando la entrada del visitante. En la mesa también se quedó un joven dios de cabello negro como la noche, relajado en su silla como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien. Era el único que se había casi acabado la copa de hidromiel, ya que los demás no habían tocado sus bebidas a causa del nerviosismo que les infundía la situación de la ciudad. El nombre de ese dios era Loki, y su fama de orador elocuente y buscador de soluciones astutas le había hecho ganar un puesto en el consejo Aesir, a pesar de no ser del agrado de casi ninguno de los dioses. Pero Odín lo había decretado, y nadie reprocharía una decisión del Padre de Todo.

El visitante venía montado en un brioso semental plateado que comenzó a propinar coces a los dos guardias que sujetaron sus riendas cuando el forastero desmontó. Tuvieron que ir tres guardias más de refuerzo para poder meterlo en las caballerizas. Entretanto, los Aesir volvieron a sus lugares en la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Loki fue el único que soltó una risita entre dientes al oír los epítetos con los que los guardias nombraban al caballo del extranjero, y luego se concentró en arrancar una nota musical de su copa deslizando el dedo alrededor del borde. Con ello se ganó las miradas furibundas de Frey, el resoplido escéptico de Baldr y el codazo de Tyr, que fue lo que en realidad le hizo callar.

Cuando el visitante entró en la sala luego de golpear tres veces la puerta, el contraste lo hizo sonreír. Todos los Aesir, tiesos como palos de escoba en sus sillas, contra el de cabellos de cuervo, cómodamente repantigado en la suya e intentando de nuevo hacer sonar su copa. Se necesitó una seria mirada de Odín para que Loki decidiera comportarse, y entonces se sentó tan recto en su silla que la parodia era evidente.

— ¿Quién eres y a qué has venido, forastero?

Odín formuló la pregunta con gravedad, y el visitante separó la mirada de las burlas de Loki para prestar atención al rey. Se inclinó en una reverencia.

— Mi nombre es Blast y soy el hombre que buscáis para construir la muralla.

Nuevamente Loki soltó una risa entre dientes, y esta vez también lo fulminaron con la mirada. No había nada de qué reírse, y el dios los estaba sacando de quicio. Odín no le prestó atención. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

— ¿Dices que puedes construir la muralla de Asgard? Supongo que pedirás un precio.

El hombre enarcó las cejas como si eso fuera más que evidente. Y luego soltó la bomba.

— Mi precio son el Sol, la Luna y la diosa Freya como esposa.

Primero se quedaron helados. Se podría oír una pluma cayendo al suelo. Todos recorrieron al extranjero con la mirada de pies a cabeza y luego estallaron.

— ¡Jamás tendrás a mi hermana, desgraciado! —fue la exclamación de Frey.

— Estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un acuerdo... —ahí estaba Baldr, el pacificador.

— ¿No podríamos obligarlo a trabajar sin ningún pago? —Tyr fue práctico.

— El Sol, la Luna, y Freya como esposa... Esa sí que estuvo buena... —quién iba a ser sino Loki, que parecía sinceramente divertido con la propuesta del constructor.

Entretanto la diosa objeto de la conversación estaba llorando con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, presa de un ataque de histeria, totalmente infundado ya que aún no habían llegado a ninguna decisión real. Por cierto que ella no tenía mucho de diosa guerrera en ese momento.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardarías en construir la muralla?

— Doce meses.

Las protestas fueron menguando, aunque aún todos se mantenían alejados de las muecas asesinas que Frey dirigía al atrevido forastero. Una muralla terminada en un año era una proposición demasiado útil como para rechazarla precipitadamente. Pero aún así no iban a dejar que ese desconocido se llevara a la diosa del amor. Ella valía mucho más que un montón de piedras apiladas, al menos para la mayoría de los Aesir, y mayoría significaba todos menos Loki. A él le daba igual lo que le pasara a Freya, la cual lo importunaba constantemente junto a su hermano gemelo. Ellos dos detestaban a Loki más que los demás, y no pasaba un día en que no intentaran convencer a Odín que echara al pelinegro del Consejo. Por lo tanto, si el constructor llegaba a terminar la muralla y se ganaba el pago, mejor para Loki. Tendrían la defensa de la ciudad y la diosa dejaría de molestarlo.

Odín negó con la cabeza. Necesitaban la muralla, pero no entregarían al Sol, la Luna y Freya sólo por defenderse.

— No podemos aceptar.

El constructor frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

Loki se levantó de su silla y se escurrió ágilmente hasta el trono del rey. Apoyó una mano en el borde de la mesa y se inclinó hacia él, dejando caer un susurro en su oído.

— Aceptad la proposición, pero poned seis meses de plazo, y decid que si no termina en la fecha señalada, no recibirá el pago. No logrará terminar en ese tiempo, pero ya tendremos hecha una buena parte de la muralla, que podremos completar nosotros mismos fácilmente.

Odín lo miró inquisitivamente con su único ojo azul, midiendo el consejo de Loki y luego volvió la vista al frente, deteniendo al constructor rechazado con una palabra. Cuando éste se volvió, Odín expuso los términos con seriedad.

— Tienes seis meses de plazo. Si terminas la muralla en ese tiempo, tendrás al Sol, la Luna y la diosa Freya. Pero si no logras completar tu trabajo antes de los seis meses, no recibirás ningún pago.

Luego puso una mano en el hombro de Loki y devolvió el susurro.

— Si logra construirla en ese tiempo y se lleva su pago, serás el único culpable y serás juzgado acorde a ello.

El dios de cabellos oscuros asintió completamente confiado. Nadie podría terminar la muralla en seis meses por muy rápido que fuera. Volvió a su asiento con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Todos los integrantes del consejo estaban en silencio, casi sin poder creer que Odín hubiera aceptado tal proposición. Loki fue el blanco de todas las miradas de odio, pero él se hizo el desentendido y se puso a jugar con su copa. Freya se largó a llorar con redobladas fuerzas, sin preocuparse ya en taparse la cara, y sus lágrimas de oro corrieron por sus mejillas cazando enseguida la atención del constructor. Éste pensaba negarse a construir la muralla en apenas seis meses, pero la vista de ese tesoro hizo que se lo pensara mejor y asintió.

— Acepto, y terminaré la muralla antes de la fecha límite. Tan sólo pido que me dejéis utilizar mi caballo.

Loki volvió a levantarse y susurró en el oído de Odín. Un caballo no iba a hacer que terminara en la fecha señalada, pero al menos tendrían construida una mayor parte de la muralla. Y si no le permitían usar su caballo, quizás el forastero podría llegar a negarse a trabajar.

— Tienes permitido utilizarlo —asintió el rey.

El constructor hizo una reverencia y se retiró, mientras sus palabras desencadenaban más histeria de parte de la diosa y protestas de todos los miembros del consejo, especialmente de Frey, que empezó a culpar a Loki. Freya era la diosa más querida de Asgard, especialmente por su belleza, y les parecía una aberración ofrecerla como moneda de pago a un desconocido cualquiera. La única manera de enfriar los ánimos fue que el rey se pusiera de pie y declarara disuelta la reunión antes de que pasaran de las palabras a las armas.

A la mañana siguiente el hombre comenzó su trabajo, y todos los Aesir salieron en tropel a observar qué hacía. Tamaña sorpresa se llevaron al ver al corcel plateado transportando velozmente bloques de piedra que hubieran dado problemas al mismo Thor, y al constructor haciendo lo propio. Loki palideció un tanto pero no exteriorizó su preocupación. Todos volvieron a entrar en la ciudad y Frey fue el último de todos. No dijo nada, pero apretó el hombro de Loki con una mano y la mirada asesina que le dirigió fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra. El dios de cabellos negros se quedó ahí dando vueltas, buscando algún método de retrasar la construcción, pero de pronto todas las ideas lo habían abandonado.

Al anochecer ya estaba construido un tramo de piedra de diez metros de largo por cinco de ancho y veinte de alto, una medida que daría bastante trabajo a cualquier gigante que quisiera sortearla. Algo pesado se asentó en el estómago de Loki al darse cuenta de que seis meses no era un plazo tan imposible como parecía en un principio.

La noticia del pago ofrecido al constructor se había esparcido por Asgard, y todos, sin excepción, comenzaron a evitar a Loki como si tuviera la peste. Normalmente no les agradaba mucho, pero lo que ahora ofrecían era una clara hostilidad. De todos modos a él eso no le importaba. Su única preocupación era lo que pasaría si el hombre lograba completar su trabajo en el tiempo establecido. Ahí sí que no tendría muchas ganas de reír.

Las semanas iban pasando, y la muralla avanzaba a una velocidad alarmante. Loki seguía totalmente en blanco. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba ninguna solución.

Faltaban diez días para que se cumpliera el plazo, cuando Odín mandó llamar a Loki. Éste entró con una seriedad que rara vez se veía en su rostro, pero no era para menos, al constructor sólo le faltaban completar cien metros, y ya había demostrado que podría terminar esa distancia en tan sólo cinco o seis días.

— Recuerdas lo que te dije.

No era una pregunta. Loki asintió. Odín lo miró fijamente con su sabiduría de siglos.

— Ve y haz tu trabajo.

Loki salió con un nudo en la garganta. Odín le acababa de dar vía libre para detener al constructor con alguno de sus métodos habituales, o sea, utilizando la astucia y no dejando que lo descubrieran. No era cuestión de matar al constructor o algo tan evidente, sino que debía encontrar una manera de detenerlo de tal forma que nunca pudieran culparlo. Había sólo un pequeño problema. Loki no tenía ninguna idea.

Era algo tan fuera de lo normal que concibió el pensamiento de que tal vez lo habían obnubilado con algún hechizo para que no pudiera interrumpir la construcción. Y en cuanto pensó eso, su vista del asunto cambió.

La fuerza y velocidad del constructor y su caballo no tenía nada que ver con cosas naturales. Había magia metida en medio, y bastó que se diera cuenta de eso para forjar un plan tan obvio que se sorprendió de no haberlo pensado antes.

La habilidad del hombre estaba basada en su corcel. El forastero era fuerte, pero no servía de mucho sin su caballo, y era su caballo precisamente lo que Loki pensaba quitarle.

El dios se internó en el bosque fuera de la muralla, hasta que no hubo luz en el ambiente y nadie podía verlo. Entonces se detuvo, desenvainó su daga con runas inscritas en la hoja y trazó un círculo en la tierra a su alrededor. Dibujó alrededor del círculo las mismas runas escritas en su daga, y luego clavó la hoja hasta la empuñadura en la tierra que separaba sus pies.

Extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados, comenzó a murmurar un hechizo fiölkyngi— relacionado con magia negra de los jötunn— cantándolo en tonos tan bajos que aludía a temblores de tierra y erupciones volcánicas gestándose antes de estallar.

Loki podía obtener el mismo resultado sólo con enunciar el hechizo en voz alta, pero el ritual le requería menos energía, aunque más tiempo de preparación. Y Loki buscaba ante todo conservar todas sus fuerzas. Cuando calló luego de la última letra, la nota quedó vibrando en el aire, y Loki comenzó a cambiar. Su cabello negro se alargó, su piel pálida se oscureció hasta el punto de confundirse con la sombra de los árboles, sus ojos perdieron el color esmeralda, y su físico no fue más el de un hombre apuesto y desenfadado.

En su lugar, una esbelta yegua negra agitó las crines con arrogancia, lanzó un agudo relincho que recorrió el bosque creando un eco y desapareció como una exhalación del lugar en que se había llevado a cabo el hechizo.

Svadilfari, el semental del constructor, estaba transportando una roca más alta que él mismo, arrastrándola al galope mediante una serie de arneses. Miraba adelante, enfocado en su objetivo y siguiendo las directivas de su amo, sin dejarse distraer por nada. Al menos hasta que oyó el relincho. Enderezó las orejas y se detuvo un segundo, pero la conciencia del deber lo obligó a seguir haciendo su trabajo. Aunque esa decisión se borró totalmente cuando vio salir de entre los árboles a la yegua, que trotó en un círculo acercándose al caballo y volvió a relinchar, seduciéndolo sin mucha dificultad. Svadilfari se sacudió y mordió el arnés, y la yegua se retiró hacia el bosque con un paso ligero e incitante. El caballo relinchó como pidiéndole que lo esperara y se ensañó con las ataduras que lo sujetaban a su carga, mordiéndolas con tanta fiereza que las cortó de un tirón.

Si las yeguas pudieran reír, Loki lo hubiera hecho. Estaba funcionando a la perfección, y engatusó a Svadilfari con habilidad, llevándolo por senderos oscuros en medio del bosque, siempre a unos metros fuera de su alcance. Si la única forma de impedir al constructor terminar la muralla era escapar ladinamente del caballo durante los diez días que faltaban, el dios lo haría con todo el empeño que pudiera ponerle.

Pero estaba tan encandilado con su propio éxito que se detuvo un momento para oír mejor los gritos del constructor que vociferaba con el vozarrón de un gigante. ¿Un gigante? ¿En serio? ¿Blast era un Jötnar y nadie lo había notado? Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta, pero al menos ahora lo estaba compensando manteniendo ocupado a Svadilf...

No tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que el semental le diera alcance aprovechando el segundo que la yegua se había quedado quieta. El resto es predecible.

Un año después, el dios de cabellos de cuervo se acercaba por el Bifrost. A su lado trotaba un extraño animal. Era un joven potro gris con ocho patas, y extrañamente tenía runas de magia grabadas en los dientes. Heimdall, mal que bien, tuvo que dejarlo pasar, no sin recriminarle el no haber estado defendiendo Asgard de la amenaza de Hrimthurs, el monstruoso gigante de roca que poseía tales poderes mágicos que se había logrado disfrazar de constructor inofensivo. Thor había vuelto de Midgard justo a tiempo para liberar la ciudad del peligro.

Le preguntó dónde había estado durante todo ese año. Tramando alguna fechoría, seguramente.

Loki sonrió divertido y evadió la pregunta con su habitual astucia. No podía responder que había intentado distraer al caballo del gigante y que le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Once meses de embarazo en forma de yegua no estaban entre los mejores recuerdos del dios pelinegro, y tampoco iban a ser bien vistos por los demás dioses.

Ya en la sala del trono, entró con su usual desenvoltura, y presentó frente a Odín el potro de ocho patas, ignorando el aluvión de preguntas que le lanzaron los Aesir.

— Se llama Sleipnir, y no habrá camino ni espacio que él no pueda cruzar. Será una digna montura para el Alto.

Comenzaron todos a murmurar en su contra. No era para menos, ya que él tenía mayormente la culpa por lo del asunto del gigante disfrazado.

— Mentiroso adulador...

— ¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Manteniendo su integridad física a salvo mientras nosotros arriesgábamos nuestra vida?

— ¿De dónde ha sacado ese caballo? Es anormal. Mira las runas en sus dientes. Mira sus ocho patas.

— ¿Cómo sabe qué poderes tendrá?

— ¿Será otra trampa? Apostaría mi cabeza a que este regalo no es tan inofensivo como parece.

— Un año desaparecido es demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué estuvo haciendo?

Todos, o al menos los integrantes del consejo, sabían que Loki era Jötnar. No era ninguna noticia que podía hacer magia sin ser Van, lo cual lo incluía en categoría "gigante", pero ni por asomo se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza la vergonzosa situación por la que había tenido que pasar el dios convertido en yegua negra. Ellos hubieran muerto antes de hacer algo así. Pero él no era tan drástico, y apreciaba más su vida que su honor masculino, por lo que simplemente había hecho lo necesario para no ser castigado por Odín. Incluso él le temía al Padre de Todo.

Odín aceptó al extraordinario potro como montura. La muralla estaba enteramente construida, ya que los dioses habían terminado de colocar la docena de piedras que el constructor no había llegado a poner antes de que se acabara el tiempo y se enfadara revelando su verdadera forma de gigante.

Asgard estaba a salvo de los enemigos de fuera... pero nadie reparaba en el enemigo que ya estaba dentro, minando su integridad a escondidas y esperando el momento de su actuación final.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que se nota que estoy obsesionada con Loki (ambos Lokis, el de la mitología y el de la película).**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
